Harry Potter and The Bad Parody
by Hethert
Summary: A parody on how many authors write. Funnier than it sounds.


I accidentally deleted this so now it's up and running again. Unfortunaly all the reviews disappeared :(  
Anyway. This is a parody on how many people write. Might be funny if you like my bad sense of humour.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot.

**Warnings**: Contains slash, character death and a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. (which I might add is supposed to be there)

* * *

-Omg sad Hermione an fliped her long brownredysh hair beind her sholder.  
(Authors note: I finally installed word so now I can spell!)  
-Omg, said Hermione again and looked at her watch. I'm going to be sooo late i again /i . This is all like Draco's fault.  
At that moment Draco and Harry was walking in her direction and Hermione decided to spy on them. (Authors note: Don't ask me why, I'm just the author.) She hid behind a curtain that just happened to be right where she was and tried to listen to their conversation. Do note that tried is the keyword and it is so because Peeves was floating by singing "Hermione is behind the curtain, Hermione is behind the curtain".  
Draco and Harry looked at each other and then looked at the curtain.  
-Nah, probably another Hermione said Harry and Draco were quick to agree.  
Suddenly, the corridor was empty and cheesy music began to play, not that anyone of them noticed because then the plot would be ruined.  
Draco looked at Harry and said;  
-Harry, would you do me the honour of marrying me?  
-Oh, Draco. Of course, I'll just ignore the fact that we hate each other and that you're a death eater.

-Oh, Harry. I'm sooo happy to hear that, especially since I ran away from Hogwarts in the end of the book and if I ever come back I'd probably been thrown in Azkaban.  
-Oh, Draco. You're already in Hogwarts but luckily for us, no one seems to notice that you shouldn't be here. But what book are you talking about?  
-Oh, Harry. I have no idea, I just felt like saying that.  
-Oh Draco. Why am I saying "Oh, Draco" in the beginning of every sentence? It's getting quite irritating.  
-Oh, Harry. I do have to agree with you on that one. When do you think we'll stop with that?  
When Harry and Draco was busy with trying to stop saying "Oh, Harry" and "Oh, Draco", Hermione jumped put from behind the curtain and screamed;  
-Harry James Julius Amadeus William Kyle Wendy Sirius Samantha Potter (Authors note: I don't know Harry's middle names so I guessed. Hihi) Don't you dare go marry your enemy.  
Harry started to cry and screamed;  
-I thought you would understand, you've always been the understanding one. And with that he tried to run out of the corridor but then the plot would be ruined so all of a sudden he changed his mind and walked back to Draco.  
-Since like when have I been like the understanding one? But I'm like totally honoured that you like thought of me like that. So I'm like totally okay with it now.  
-Okay said Draco because Harry was too busy with trying to remember when Hermione turned preppy.  
All of a sudden Ron walked into the corridor and froze when he saw Harry, Draco and Hermione.

-Hi Ron! Have you met my fiancé Draco? Said Harry, not thinking of the fact that Ron had probably "known" Draco longer than he had. When Ron didn't answer Hermione suddenly turned back to her usual self and said totalius unfreezius and Ron un-froze.  
-Thanks 'Mione, it was getting cold said the now un-frozen Ron.  
-No problem Ron. Ron suddenly turned towards Harry and Draco and said;  
-I guess that you're going to marry him now huh? Well not if I can do anything about it.  
He suddenly pulled out a gun that he got from a plot hole and shot at Draco. Everything went in slow-motion when Harry threw himself in front of Draco. When he landed on the floor he saw everybody look at him like he was the most stupid creature alive.  
-Are you thick or what? Said Dumbledore because i everybody /i was there and so was he. And please, let's ignore the fact that he's dead.  
-Harry, how many times do I have to tell you, muggle things doesn't work on inside Hogwarts.  
-Oh! said Harry and got up from the floor. Ron however was not so lucky because a lot of policemen had taken him away because he tried to kill Draco. No one thought this was weird though and all of a sudden realization hit Hermione.  
-I knew I shouldn't have trusted The Dark Lord when he said that it would make me smarter!  
-What do you mean said Draco and looked at her.  
-He gave me a potion and said it would make me smarter but instead it made me preppy!  
-WHAT? Screamed Harry and Ron, WHY IN THE NAME OF AMON RAH DID YOU ACCEPT A POTION FROM THE DARK LORD? ARE YOU STUPID? (Authors note: I couldn't remember the name of the dude with the long beard, something like Mernim or something, so I wrote the name of an ancient Egyptian god instead )  
-Well.. uhm.. How am I supposed to know that? I'm not the author! Said Hermione.  
-Oh, Okay. Said Harry and looked at Draco.  
-Don't look at me, you should look at The Dark Lord instead, because he's right behind you.  
-That's right! And I will kill you know Potter! Mwuhahahahahahaaa! Said The Dark Lord and then choked on his chewing gum and died.  
-Yay! The Dark Lord is dead shouted everybody and then Harry and Draco married each other right there and lived happily ever after.

* * *

Make me happy and leave a review. 


End file.
